Abstract Non-standardized training when treating patients for maternal cardiac arrest (MCA), has resulted in medical errors and pregnant women are not receiving optimal treatment -- often because a medical responder did not provide the right care, or provided care in the wrong sequence or at the wrong time. With a structured and evidence-based simulation training package that can be applied across medical disciplines, care of pregnant women who experience cardiac arrest can be improved. The aim of this partnership, consisting of Baylor College of Medicine, The Children?s Hospital of San Antonio (CHofSA) Simulation Center, and Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine, is to develop and disseminate the National Pregnancy Resuscitation Program (PRP). The simulation-based training will address current industry training gaps at all levels of maternal care, from first responders to in-hospital emergency medical staff and specialists. As part of this initiative, two simulation training packages, accompanied by new/modified physical maternal simulators and other simulation tools, will be created: Out-of-hospital MCA (OHMCA; for first responders) and In-hospital MCA (IHMCA; for hospital based nurses and physicians in obstetric, emergency, neonatal and intensive care departments). The project will be implemented in three phases: Phase 1: Development Development of a curriculum using an expert panel to identify evidence-based best practices, development of simulators and other tools to be used in conjunction with OHMCA and IHMCA curricula. Phase 2: Testing Formative testing of curriculum/curriculum tools, creation and pilot testing of an instructor course, and conduct of reliable and RCT-validated MCA training for out-of-hospital first responders and in- hospital providers. Phase 3: Dissemination Creation of an MCA instructional video for public dissemination, dissemination of a PRP curriculum nationwide for purposes of credentialing first responders and in-hospital medical staff, and identification and improvement of maternal outcomes by identifying, coordinating and collecting specific data on MCA. With the engagement already promised by institutional medical educators and professional associations, this proposal aims to have the PRP be broadly accepted and utilized, ultimately improving care of MCA patients.